


In Between

by triste



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Shion can talk about such things so freely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

Title: In Between  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: No. 6  
Pairing: Nezumi/Shion  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Shion is a warm weight in his lap, arms wrapped tight around Nezumi’s neck and panting into his ear as their bodies rock together.

“Fuck,” Nezumi hisses, fingers digging into Shion’s hipbones, voice chanting low and mindless. “So... fuck, Shion...”

Shion moans back, equally vocal but wordless with his response. He’s always like this during sex, all soft sighs and little “ah” and “oh” and “mm” noises, but nothing more than that.

It bothers him somewhat, and it’s annoying, so Nezumi confronts him afterwards.

“You never call me by name in bed,” he accuses. “Why not?”

Shion smiles sweetly. “I still don’t know it. We wouldn’t have this problem if you’d stop being silly and just tell me what it is.”

That’s strange. Nezumi has forgotten how stubborn Shion can be. He may be smiling, but he’s not about to back down on this. He won’t let it go no matter what Nezumi says.

“What a pain in the ass. The name I gave you when we met is good enough.”

“No it’s not,” Shion insists. “I want to know your real one. But,” he adds, shrugging his shoulders and making a show out of it, “you won’t let me. So until you do, I won’t call it.”

“Stop being such a brat.”

“Only if you stop being such a hypocrite.”

And Shion is right. Nezumi is being kind of bratty.

Shion, apparently no longer interested in being melodramatic, turns serious. “Maybe I am a brat,” he says, slipping a hand underneath Nezumi’s shirt so that it’s resting over his heart. “But you have to understand that this is important to me. You’re important to me. I want to share everything with you. I want to know everything about you.”

“You’re talking like a girl,” says Nezumi, uncomfortable with where the conversation is going. Insulting Shion is usually enough to distract him, at least temporarily, so that’s what Nezumi does to avoid the awkwardness of intimacy. “Are you going to start mentioning marriage and babies next?”

Shion sighs, withdrawing his hand and, to Nezumi’s relief, putting some distance between them. “You really are horrible sometimes. But I love you anyway.”

Nezumi’s jaw drops.

“Don’t look so surprised. It’s the truth. It’s how I really feel.”

Only Shion can talk about such things so freely. It’s what Nezumi hates about him, the fact that he’s so earnest and transparent. He doesn’t lie, he doesn’t hide, and he’s completely honest when it comes to his emotions.

“Idiot,” Nezumi says, rolling over so that his back is turned to Shion. “Don’t complicate matters. They’re fine as they are.”

He knows Shion wants to argue, but thankfully he doesn’t. Instead he turns over onto his side, not snuggling against Nezumi because he knows he won’t stand for that when he’s so agitated but coming just close enough to rest his forehead in the space between Nezumi’s shoulder blades.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“Whatever,” Nezumi mutters, reaching back to find Shion’s hand with his.

 

End.


End file.
